Holding on
by Nessaja
Summary: Pain. Confusion. Desperation. Fear. So helpless... Olivia is captured. She has no clue what these people want from her. Will anyone come for? Is she able to hold on and stand through this alone? *set after Marionette* Rating T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**1st chapter**

_This is set after Marionette; i'm sorry for the mistakes but you can feel free to correct me :D_

_I just fixed the structure of the text – nothing new._

The capture

It has been a long day at work and Olivia was exhausted. She changed her working clothes into something more comfortable and poured herself a glass of cognac. She sat down on the sofa and took a big gulp. It has really been a hard day. She thought about turning on the TV so she needn't think about Peter and all that depressing stuff. But before she could even stand up, the doorbell rang.

A bit confused Olivia placed the glass on the table and went to the door, she wasn't expecting any visitors at this time, because it was already quite late. She looked trough the spy, but she saw nothing, even more confused she opened the door and looked around the corner.

Nothing.

Suddenly she felt a barrel pressed into her back. Someone whispered: "Shhh, close the door and lock it." Olivia did, as she was told, her brain was running. Whoever this is, he or she had been in her flat before. But how did he get the doorbell ringing? And what the hell does he or she want from her?

The person behind her forced her to go to a chair in the kitchen. "Who are you? What do you

want from me?"

No answer.

As they reached the chair the person pushed her rough upon it, forced her arms onto her back and tied them with cuffs to the chair.

All that happened so quickly that Olivia didn't even start to defend herself.

Now she could see the face of the person. Actually there were two persons; two men. The other one remained in the background while the other stood directly in front of her.

"What's going on here?" Olivia asked, she tried to sound calm but her voice trembled with fear. She started to struggle against the cuffs and the mental cut into her wrists.

"What do you want from me?" Olivia almost screamed.

"Shut up, so, where is it?"

Olivia doesn't understand it at all. What do these men want from her? Why from her? What should be where and why should she know it?

"You ignored our messages. That leads us to think that you won't cooperate with us anymore. We just wanted you to remember the consequences."

She looked at them. Nothing of what they said made any sense to her. What would they do to her? She hadn't any chance to escape.

The cuffs where to tight and these men had weapons while hers lay on the shelf in her bedroom.

The atmosphere was changing, the man got angry. "Don't look at me like that. You know exactly what I want." "N-no I really have no idea what's going on here" said Olivia.

SLASH

Olivias head snapped to one side as the man gave her a violent blow. She whimpered in pain. "I'm going to ask you again, and the next time I won't be that gentle."

"Who are you?"

SLASH

Her head flung to the other side.

"Answer me!" Panic arouses in her, she could not escape, she doesn't know the identity of these men and she had no idea what they want from her. She couldn't reach the phone; actually she couldn't make her noticeable at all.

The man grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "So Dunham, we have had an agreement and you accepted it, so you have to stick to it. You were aware of the consequences. You'll stop being that stubborn and cooperate, otherwise we will force you and I promise you that you'll regret it."

"I really don't know what you want from me; I have no idea about an agreement. Please, you have to confound me with….."

Suddenly it became clear to Olivia. These men made an agreement with the other Olivia.

"Listen, please, I'm not the one you think I am. We crossed over again; she is on the other side. I never made an arrangement with you."

The both men looked at each other. For the first time the second man spoke. "Is she stoned?"

They seemed to be confused. The man who stood in front of her pulled up her eyelid and looked at her pupils. "No she seems normal.

So what shall we do with her?" "We need to get her talk." "Not here, the walls are not big enough, someone might hear her scream.

We need to take her with us." "All right. I'll call Jim so he can prepare everything."

"No, please, leave me alone. I don't know what you want from me. Please, don't…"

SLASH

"Shut up, I need to think."

Olivias cheek was deep red and her lip was bleeding heavily. She was petrified she wasn't able to think probably. Her eyes stood open in complete horror. She wasn't prepared for that right now. Every time when she was about to get in a combat situation she was concentrated,

her mind was prepared. But now, everything was getting out of control.

The man went a few steps backward, to discuss what they were about to do. Olivia started to struggle against the cuffs so desperately that she forgot about any pain in her face or on her wrists. The only remaining thought was ESCAPE.

Suddenly the chair fell over, with her sitting on it. So she lays helpless on the floor, tied to a chair.

The men didn't even notice what was going on.

Olivia stopped struggling it was senseless. She needs to think to find a way out of this situation or at least to understand what they wanted from her.

"So, let's go Dunham, we have to talk in private", said the first man with a n evil smile on his lips.

"No, you better shouldn't do that I'm with the FBI, so that'll have consequences."

Both men started laughing, Olivia began shaking. She was scared; what would they do to her?

The men came closer again. "So I assume you're not going to be quiet when we bring you to our van, so I'll have to sedate you. Nice dreams!"

With that he took a syringe out of his pocked and knelt down next to Olivia.

"No. Don't, please. Don't! NO! DON'T –"

But Olivia had no chance the man put the injection to her neck and within seconds she passed out.

***FRINGE***

Darkness surrounded her, where was she? The men, where are they?

Olivia was a bit disorientated; it took almost a minute to recall what happened. The horrible headache reminded her of the incident in her flat.

She started to move, but the men had tied her hands with the cuffs behind her back and her feet were also tied together with cuffs. So she was almost unable to move. Lying on the floor she started to hyperventilate as the panic crashed like a wave onto her.

She needed to calm down; Olivia knew that, but that was said easily. The van was driving; she could hear the traffic noises around her.

Should she try to scream? Would anyone hear her? She assumed not, even if she screamed her throat raw. Now she needed all her powers.

If the van stopped, she would try to escape. Over there in the DOD she simulated a seizure. Why shouldn't she try this time? That was her only chance.

But the van didn't make a stop; Olivia lost any feeling for the time. It felt like hours. And how long had she been unconscious? They could be anywhere now.

Olivia felt bad, she still had terrible headache and she was sick. She just had felt the need to vomit, but she had resisted it. She was desperate because she didn't see a way out of this situation; even a proper explanation could not be achieved.

The road seems to become bumpier; Olivia was thrown from one side to the other and crashed back painfully on the floor.

She moaned as her head hit the floor hard. But the van seemed to drive more slowly; does that mean that it arrived at the aim of these men?

Then it was her chance right now. Olivia tried to stand up, but it appeared to be a very tricky concern, because her feet where still tied together.

Eventually she managed it and stood there leaning against the wall.

The doors opened, and Olivia could get a look outside, it was already daybreak. That meant that they drove about 8 hours. Where the hell could they be?

"Oh, you're awake, I hope you had a nice journey. We are here. Bring her inside."

Two other men appeared, they had the statures of two grown out gorillas with massive upper arms. Without a word they stepped into the van and gripped Olivia at each side under her arms.

"Fucking bastards, let go of me! Leave me alone! Piss of! LET GO OF ME!"

But the men seemed unimpressed and dragged her behind them.

"Where are we? Where are you taking me? STOP!"

No reaction, the men didn't even notice her afford to free herself.

They approached an old factory house, 3 meters in front of the entry a man who wore similar clothes than the men who where holding her opened the door.

"Bring her in, he's already waiting."

Who is waiting? What are they going to do with her?

"And make her shut up, you know that he don't like loud noise." "Ok!"

Before they entered the factory building, one of the men pressed Olivia against the wall and let her look into his face.

"You're gonna be quiet or we'll silent you in our way. Understand?"

"I- what is going on here? Please, I – I don't understand!"

The man took his hand and squeezed her throat so tightly that she couldn't breathe and started to choke.

"Will you shut your mouth, now?" Olivia barely nodded desperately fighting for fresh air.

The man released his hand and Olivia took a deep breath.

She was brought into the huge factory hall; Olivia looked hastily around trying to figure out a way to escape. "Stop struggling!" One man hissed, they seemed to bit a bit afraid of what was awaiting them.

They reached a door and opened it.

The room looks like a control- centre, many computers and other machines are in there.

More men and women are in there. All with black clothes, except two. One is wearing a white coat, the other a expensive looking suit.

The man with the suit looks like the boss, he is screaming instructions around and looks quite stressed.

"Hello Sir. We have got her."

"At last! It took enough time. Does she cooperate?"

"I'm afraid not, Sir."

"Alright, tie her up into the interrogation room, I'll take care of it."

***FRINGE***

Olivia couldn't be silent anymore. "What do you want from me, you fucking bastard! Let me go! DAMN!"

"Ah, yes, I see want you mean. Bring her away."

"NOOOO. Stop, let go of me. Leave me alone!"

"And guys- make her shut up; I've already a headache, right?"

"Sure Sir!" said one of the men and an evil smile twisted around his lips.

She was dragged out of the room again.

"Where do you take me? Please, don't –"

"JUST SHUT UP! I don't wanna listen to your screaming the whole time, alright?"

The man tightened his grip and pulled her to a room.

He opened the door and Olivia saw a similar interrogation room like in the FBI headquarters.

Except that the chair where the suspicious person normally sat. It was out of strong metal and on the armrest were cuff alike clasp were probably hands were fixed. For the feet was the same appliance on the chair legs. It looked horrible.

Olivia knew what was going to happen and she started to struggle more firmly.

Another man entered the room.

"Let's make her quiet!"

With these words, the man who held her slammed her against the wall. That was unexpected for Olivia so she slid down the wall. Now she was sitting involuntarily on the floor.

She didn't dare to move, because she knew that every single try would be punished and she was also aware that even one of these musclemen was stronger than her.

The man reached out and gave her a violent blow, her head flung to one side, like it had done a few hours before in her apartment. She whimpered.

He reached out again and gave her another blow. Her head swung to the other side. This time a little scream escaped her throat.

The man slammed her again even harder and she cried out in pain. He bellowed: "Be quiet!

SHUT UP!" Olivia couldn't help but whimpered. The pain was too intense.

Suddenly the man pulled her up the wall, just to kick his knee in her stomach. She collapsed to the ground. And moaned, tried to catch her breath.

"Are you silent now?"

Olivia only managed to nod.

The man pulled her up again, forced her upon the chair and tied her wrists and her ankles to it. There were also other chains, which Olivia didn't saw the first time. One was for the neck the other for the waist. The one for the neck remained untouched, but the man fixed the other one tigtht around her waist.

Now Olivia could just move the upper part of her body back and forth, everything else was fixed to the chair.

Olivia noticed that the chair was bolted to the ground, so she couldn't fell over this time.

"Remember my words." Said the man and both of the guards left. Now Olivia was alone.

For the first time she could think probably. She saw that drops of blood fell down on her lap. Olivia wasn't able to wipe it away, so she had no other opportunity to let it drop on. She started to sweat; it was not because of physical activity. No, Olivia was scared; she started to shake with fear. There was no way to defend her, her only hope was, that the others would notice that she was gone.

But they didn't notice it the last time, why should they do now? She was on her own, she always was, and she could manage it.

Olivia took a deep breath to calm down, if she was to upset, she couldn't think probably and her thoughts would ran amok. She mustn't allow that, everything might run out of control, but if she thought rational there was a change to get a grip of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivias thoughts were interrupted as someone opened the door. The man in the suit entered. He still looked stressed but seemed to be satisfied with seeing her beaten body tied to this chair. She couldn't help but struggle; it was kind of an instinct. She bite down hard on her lower lip. Whatever he is going to do with her, she wouldn't give in.

"Hello, Olivia. It's quite late, and I don't really have time for this, alright? You'll just tell me where it is and we're finished."

"I – told- you – before. I- have – not – the – slightest – idea- what – you –want – from me."

Now she was trembling with anger. They just didn't listen, nothing made any sense. She was desperate.

"Well, this is your own fault than Olivia. We have enough methods to make you talk and I promise we'll use them.

"DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WHANT FROM ME!"

The man just looked at her and his eye was twisting slightly. She immediately realised that screaming at him was wrong, he was not a patient man.

"Than this will help you to remember." He made a few steps to the door. For one moment Olivia thought that he is going to leave that room, but he went to a little box that was attached next to the door, right above the light switch. There were buttons and controllers on it. She hadn't noticed it before.

Now the man turned on the buttons and they started to blink red.

With an evil smirk he flipped the switch.

Suddenly her body began to shake; she threw back her head and let out a scream of pure agony. Electric shocks cascaded through her body. It hurt, more than she could have ever imagined.

All her muscles twitched. Only the straps from the chair held her in her momentary position. After about five seconds the man stopped it, but Olivia would have sworn that it lasted five minutes.

Now she hang limb in that chair, the muscles only quivered slightly. Her breathing was very flat and she couldn't stop a wince escaping her mouth.

She looked down, not daring to look into the direction of that man.

"Alright Olivia. I told you; either you cooperate or we'll force you to. With way do you prefer?"

Olivia looked up, her eyes glimmering with hatred. She bite her lip, it was bleeding again. Her skin was pale and now her bruises became even more apparent; sweat drops ran down her face.

"I don't know what you want from me. Therefore I can't help you. I already told your henchmen that I never made an agreement with anyone and I didn't get any messages from you."

Her voice was calm, cold and full of hatred. She was proud that no weakness leaked out of her voice. Everything seemed unreal the pain made her dizzy but now it was important to focus on the situation. She needed to think logically, she had to make sense of that all. Olivia tensed her body in defiance.

She would not show any weakness, there had to be a way to escape.

"Then maybe your memory needs another impulse." He turned back to activate the electricity again.

"NO, wait please. I really have no idea!"

The man only hesitated for one second and then turned the switch. And again her muscles started to distort and her body shook in spasm. This time she tried to bite back her screams of pain, but she wasn't successful; a muffled cry escaped her. The man watched her, no emotion present in his face, as if he is used to interrogate this way.

Now he waited ten seconds longer, until he turned it off again.

Olivia was panting, gasping for breath. Her body hurt over and over. On the spots where she was tied to the chair burns started to appear. She tried to hold back a snob, and bite her lip even harder.

Desperation crashed like a wave upon her, she had no clue what was going on. She started to look around frantically, there had to be a way to escape.

The pain was so immense that Olivia saw stars in front of her eyes. The man only watched her, no emotion present on his face, neither satisfaction nor anticipation.

Olivia never struggled harder to stop herself from crying. The dangerous silence was broken when suddenly his mobile rang. He took it out of his pocket but did not answer it immediately; he waited for a few seconds but then left the room, with the whisper "I'll be back". Before he closed the door with a loud slam he turned off the lights and left Olivia trembling in total darkness.

***FRINGE***

Now she was alone and finally she was able to break down, even though she is a tough agent she cannot bear everything; the pain; the torture; the questions; the fear and the horrible helplessness that was too much.

Olivia was exhausted, she hadn't eaten anything in hours and she hadn't slept either.

She needed to get out of this nightmare, out of this room, get off this chair.

The chains on her wrists were quite tight, but she had to try. She bit her lower lip so that it started bleeding again and attempted to pull her hands out of the cuffs.

Olivia ignored the sore flesh and tried to blog out the pain as good as possible when the sharp metal that was tearing her skin apart.

She managed that no sound of pain escaped her lips.

Now was not the time to be weak. Only as a stream of dark red blood ran down her palms, down the chair and soaked her trousers and shirt

Olivia realised that it was senseless.

She cried out in disappointment and pain.

"FUCK! FUCK YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

She did not get an answer but she noticed what was happening to her: she transformed her fear into anger, forgot about her arching wrists.

Now she screamed out in pure fury:

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! SCREW YA! DAMMIT! WHAT DO YOU WANT FORM ME? LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Panting and gasping she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She hated herself for it but couldn't change it anyway.

***FRINGE***

Silence. Nothing happened. Frustration. Fear. Anger. Desperation … everything was present.

Olivia still had not the slightest clue what that men wanted from her and apparently they wouldn't listen to her nor would they believe what she had to say.

She decided to play along with them. That was her only chance to escape or to survive.

Her eyes hurt she was tired, she leaned back so that her throbbing head could rest against the headrest of that horrific chair.

The time is your enemy; this phrase ran trough her mind over and over. She had no feeling of time, no clock and no orientation at all.

Olivia could deal with the darkness and she could deal with the pain but she was never good at dealing with helplessness.

She winced as her snob echoed through the empty room.

It could have been hours, almost a day till something happened. She had fallen in a fitful sleep for perhaps a couple of hours.

Now Olivia was hungry and horribly thirsty. The bleeding on her hands and in her face stopped, but it still felt sore and bruised. The pain from the electric torture almost reduced to a light throbbing.

A clattering noise made her heart jump, she closed her eyes and listened sharply. Yes, there it was again, far away but she could hear it.

It sounded like keys clattering. The noise came closer, now Olivia could even make out footsteps. It stopped right in front of the door.

She cursed the chair one more time, it was arranged that way she couldn't see the door probably.

In a childish attempt to block the fear out she squeezed her eyes shut until she heard the door snapped back into the lock.

The man was back, he smiled slightly. "Huh? Had a little nap?"

"Oh shut your yap!"

"Ah, well I see you're still that stubborn. I am sorry to see that."

With there words his eyes darkened and he pulled out a syringe.

"Whaaaa…..!" Olivia had no chance to ask what is going on, and then the man had already injected the serum in her neck. Immediately she began to feel kind of dizzy, her vision blurred. She was not unconscious, her percipience ran riot. Olivia stared to recognize faces.

"Peter, please! Help me" Her heart jumped, he came to rescue her; he would take her home and take care of her. She behaved immature. She'd forgive him, they could talk about what happened.

Then suddenly, Peters face changed. "Nick, what are you doing here? I thought you were dead. You died over there. You got shot."

Olivia felt horribly sick, she had an unbearable headache. With a yelp she realised that she wasn't tied to the chair anymore. She wanted to crawl away, but her body didn't obey her.

Pure terror engaged her as she realised, that she couldn't move at all. She couldn't see why.

"Peter? Nick? Where are you? Is anyone here?"

Everything was sunken in a bright light. Too bright; now she wasn't able to see anything. If it was even possible that light made her head and her eyes hurt even more.

She could not stand that, she vomited.

New faces appeared. There was Broyles, Astrid, Charlie and an Oberver? That wasn't possible, even her damaged mind was aware of that.

"What is wrong here?" She wanted to shout it, but it was barely audible.

Suddenly the light reduced and the faces disappeared, expect of one.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? Get out of here, quick. You don't know what these people are capable of!"

***FRINGE***

Her sister knelt down, next to her. Now Olivia stared to make out their surroundings. She was still in that interrogation room, but she lay on the floor.

Someone must have untied her.

"Shhhh, Olive, its okay. I'm here." She pulled out a hanky and cleaned her face, Olivia still had the taste of vomit and she was horrible thirsty. Rach helped her to sit up and lean against the wall. She had a bottle of water and held it to Olivias mouth. She drank it avariciously.

"Rach? How did you get here? We need to get out of here!"

Olivia tried to stand up, they weren't save here. But to her astonishment Rachel held her to the ground.

"No wait Olive. First you have to tell me where it is hidden?"

"What? What are you talking about? These people are dangerous, we need to get out!"

She still felt dizzy and lightheaded. How did her sister get here and why didn't she understand that they were in great danger.

"OLIVIA!"

Confused she shook her head. Did her sister just shouted at her?

She closely watched Rachel. But that wasn't her sister. She could see it in her eyes. Those were evil eyes, which looked at her.

Olivia started to struggle. "What did you do to her? WHAT DID YOU - ?"

SLASH

Olivia moaned in pain. Rachel or whoever this was had slapped her that hard that her head crashed against the wall and burst open.

Blood splashed her clothes; she raised her hands in astonishment and touched the huge laceration on the back of her head.

In disbelieve she stared at the shape of her sister, who watched her emotionless.

"I'm sorry Olive. It's just…." Rachel stopped and stared crying slightly. "They have Ella! And if you don't give them what they want to have, they said they're gonna kill her."

Olivia stared at her sister, but her face changed. "RACHEL!"

Now the man in the expensive suit was looking at her with an evil smile twisting around his lips.

"Hello Olivia, did you enjoy your little tip?" Confused she shook her head.

"Oh come on now, isn't that obvious? I gave you a drug, what you saw only happened in your mind. By the way I'm Sam, but if you prefer to call me Rachel, that's fine with me, too. Or perhaps Peter, Nick or Charlie?"

Olivia couldn't stop herself from screaming at him: "Where is Ella? What did you do to her?"

"Hey I just told you that none of that was real. This drug made you imagine things, seeing things and feeling things. Actually I'm quite impressed with the effect it has. You slammed your head against the wall."

He came closer, but Olivia had no chance to back away. In stead of hurting her he took an anxious look at her head injury.

"Olivia, I wanted nothing of that to happen, but you left me no other opportunity. I'm really sorry."

She looked at him, confused.

"I'm afraid this has to be sutured. Don't move."

"First you torture me and order to beat me up and now you help me?"

The man called Sam watched her and sighted. "You were never good at realizing that people just want to help you. Think of Mitchell Loeb, for example.

Now I'm going to order someone who will look after your head, you'll get something to drink and something to eat. And then we'll have a little chat."

His lips formed into a kind smile.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but she did not know what to say. She didn't believe that this man had no intention to harm her. She was a FBI Agent for long enough to understand this kind of game and she knew that playing along would be her only chance.

It was a bit like Good Cop - Bad Cop. But they had to think of something more intricate to trick her.

She closed her mouth and only nodded in agreement and leaned back against the wall. Her body especially her head hurt so very much and her vision started to fade until the comfortably numb darkness surrounded her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Olivia was only unconscious for about one or two minutes, she awoke again as the door of the interrogation room burst open and three people stepped in.

Two of them were the men who had beaten her up a while ago. As she realized who stood in front of her she tried to back away and raised one arm to protect her.

But the expected blows kept out. The other person who came in spoke, it was a woman perhaps around her age. "It's ok, they won't hurt you. I gonna look after you injuries."

The woman looks kind; she wears a white pan and a white shirt.

"We bring you to the hospital ward, just relax, alright?"

Olivia wanted to ask why they have a ward into a apparently abandoned factory building. But as she wanted to raise her voice it cracked her mouth and her throat felt painfully dry and she had problems to breathe.

Both man came closer they carried a barrow which Olivia hadn't noticed at first. She inwardly refused to get carried away by these men, but she knew that it would be fat – headed to rebel against this.

"Be careful guys!" the woman warned them and Olivia felt grateful towards her.

One of them took her upper arm and the other her ankles, their grips weren't tight, perhaps almost bland.

"Okay, this will probably hurt a little. On three! 1 – 2 – 3." The man's voice sounded different now, not threatening like before.

Olivia clenched her teeth, a sharp pain waved through her body. Then she was lying outstretched on the barrow.

She was raised upwards and carried into the hallway, she woman walking next to her.

"I'm gonna give you sedative, to reduce the pain." she explained. But Olivia froze in terror as she saw the syringe, remembering the drug.

"Please not. Please it is okay. I don't need it."

The woman touched her hand in an attempt to calm her.

"He used the drug, right? That was one of his mod swings, sometimes he can get really cruel. I'm really sorry. This time," she regarded her body, a worried expression on her face, "he was really mad…. Anyway, I assure you that this is only sedative."

She looked at Olivia waiting for her permission. Again Olivias gut twisted in fear, but she decided that she would only be able to escape if she regained bit strength.

So she nodded slightly.

She felt the needle pierce her skin but compared the other pain she had to endure the last few hours it felt like nothing.

Olivia welcomed the numbness and let the darkness greet her again.

***FRINGE***

There was clattering. Footsteps. Voices. Other noises. Olivia tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy. With an enormous attempt she finally managed to open them a squint. But above her was a violent bright light it made her head and her eyes hurt and she squeezed them shut again.

After a few other efforts she was able to open her eyes and look around.

She was lying on a kind of operation table, in an ad-lib OR. Olivia raised one arm to touch her head, the pain was gone. But instead of feeling her hair she felt a huge bandage.

"Please don't move!" Confused Olivia glared around; the woman in white approached the table and checked her with a stern look.

"I sutured you head, and I've treated the burn marks. Now I need to x-ray you. I don't know whether you have broken rips or a concussion. Do you feel dizzy, unsteady or sick?"

"No, no it's …. okay."

"Well, I don't think that the electro torture will have a long-run aftermath."

Olivia looked into her eyes she was really grateful; it felt good without any pain.

"My name is Olivia, what's yours?" Her voice was almost noiseless; her throat was so unbelievable dry.

The woman looked at her; a sad smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm Callie."

She turned and came back a few seconds later carrying a bottle of water, this time it wasn't just a figment of Olivias imagination.

"Can you sit up?"

Olivia nodded and tried to prop on her elbows. Callie came to her aid instantly and helped her to drink.

Olivia never felt that weak and vulnerable in her own body. She emptied the bottle within a minute, but Callie didn't bring her more.

"Alright, please lie back down."

The table Olivia was lying on, had wheels under it, so the woman shoved her towards a x-ray gadget. It seemed quite old, but now was definitely not the time to worry about radioactive disease.

"Ok, just don't move, while I x-ray you."

Olivia only nodded, still feeling too weak to raise her voice.

The woman left the room and switched of the lights. Olivia winced as she was suddenly surrounded by darkness. The X-ray apparatus started to buzz and bluish light illuminated the room. It lasted about 20 seconds and then it was dark again.

Olivia expected that Callie would instantly return into the OR, but she was left alone in the darkness. Petrified she listened, but there was no noise.

No one was here – this is her chance.

***FRINGE***

Meanwhile:

Callie stood speechless in front of the X-ray photographs. Nothing was broken, she had only bruises; but that didn't catch her attention.

The radiograph of that woman's head was interesting.

She reached her pocket and took her mobile. Like in trance she dialled Sams number.

"Yes." a stressed voice answered the call.

"I guess I found what you are looking for."

"Where?" Now excitement was definitely present in his voice.

"In her head."

"How is this possible?"

"It's better if you take a look yourself."

With these words she ended the call and stared at the photos with disbelief.

It took only four minutes till Sam entered the room. The door slammed shut and he looked at Callie.

"So?"

"Look at these X-Rays, here directly under her scalp is a little round chip. It's difficult to see it, but I am sure that this is not a part of the brain neither it is a tumour. And I suppose if I take a certain look I am able to find evidence for transplantation."

"Good work doctor. I am really pleased."

"What to do now?"

"Well isn't that obvious? You get the chip and get rid of her."

"What do you mean?"

"Take the chip out of her head."

"Yes I understood that this far."

Sam was getting angry; she could track the rage in his voice.

He always had little patience and a bad temper.

When he did not get what he wanted he easily became really evil.

"Then you'll kill her and dispose her. What's the matter?"

"Sorry but we didn't agree to that. I accepted that I will help you in the medical way, Sam. But now you're going too far. You are my brother and

I won't betray you. But I am not going to kill her. You did enough to this poor woman she almost died, a couple of electro shocks more and she'd certainly suffer of great brain damage now. I don't know what you are up to and actually I don't want to know it."

The last few sentences she almost screamed at him.

"I am sorry to hear that. And I am sorry for you!"

"What do you mean?"

Now both were screaming at each other.

"You'll see."

Callie watched her brother with disbelieve, as he slammed her against the wall several times; until she passed out.

With a sigh he turned around and left the room, not without barricading the little chamber from outside.

***FRINGE***

Olivia tried to stand. It was more difficult than she had expected, her knees were shaking and she felt really week. She had to do this anyways; it was dark but her eyes began to adjust to it.

There not far from here was a little table with operation tools on it.

She managed to go there quite slowly but with every step she got a bit stronger.

Olivia guessed that her dizziness came from the sedative she got before, but her system started to produce adrenaline.

On the table lay scalpel, this seemed to be the only weapon she could find.

She locked down, she was wearing a hospital grown, this image made her remember the escape over there. She wanted to ban these pictures out of her mind but now a wave of emotions crashed onto her.

Olivia swallowed hard and shook her head. This was not the right time.

With new strength she made her way towards the door.

Still she could not make out a noise; slowly she opened the door and locked around the corner. Nothing. Her chance.

Without a sound she slipped out of the OR and pressed herself against the wall. Olivia took a deep breath and started to run soundless down the corridor. Her bare feet got torn apart by the crappy ground, but she tried to abort the new pain.

At the end from the corridor she slowed down and listened sharply. Where there any noises? Did anyone hear her? But everything was still silent.

Olivia had no idea whether this was the right way to her freedom but she had to try.

Form the outside this locked like an old abandoned factory building. But inside there were ramified corridors, lots of rooms and corners. However Olivia was not supposed to give up now.

She carefully locked around the next corner, the scalpel ready to attack.

But this part of the building seemed to be extinct. She actually seemed to be lucky.

Slowly she went on, her ears pricked up and her mind focussed.

Now adrenaline was highly present in her system, her feeling of weakness from before war gone.

With every corridor she passed, she became more confident. Without any noise she went on.

Still the ground was tearing her feet apart, and now drops of blood fell to the floor with every new step Olivia took. However she clenched her teeth and tried to block out any pain.

Suddenly a male voice screamed through the hallways.

"SHE ESCAPED! GET HER!"

Without any thinking Olivia immediately started running. She needed to get out of here; this thought made her feet move even faster, despite all the pain it caused her.

Out, Out, Out, Out; nothing else was on her mind.

Now others were running too. Not that silent; their steps echoed through the factory building.

They were shouting instructions, but Olivia did not even bother to listen.

But she had no chance. Abruptly she was surrounded by five tall and strong men, who where coming closer quickly.

She locked around frantically, there had to be another way. Where is the exit?

"Stop. Don't move or we'll hurt you!" one of the men shouted at her.

But still Olivia did not want to give up, she'd fight even if it was the last thing she would do…

***FRINGE***

Olivia knew that she acted insane. But did she have another choice?

One of the guards stepped directly in front of her; Olivia stroke out and gave him a hard blow on his Adam's apple. He collapsed right next to her.

Two other men started their attack. But before they could even manage to beat her up one other man had drawn a gun.

Instead of being paralysed she only got angrier and started go give unarticulated blows and kicks at her attackers.

Olivia screamed out with pure fury:

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! LEAVE ME ALONE! GET GO OFF ME! DAMN!"

Only on the second view she realized that the weapon was a stun-gun.

The man was aiming at her but instead of firing off immediately he tried to clam the furious woman down.

"Olivia! We DON'T want to hurt you. Just calm down, please."

But Olivia didn't even waste a single thought at giving up.

She started to raise her voice again. The man sighted and pulled the trigger.

The arrow with the sedative hit her right into her right shoulder.

Paralyzed Olivia sank to the ground. Her body began to become numb; but her mind was still focussed on the here and now.

Confused she noticed that she was not able to move her body anymore.

Her bodily parts did not response to her instructions.

Panic crashed over Olivia like a wave out of ice cold water.

She began to scream, but her mouth did not really form words. Only a noise of pure horror escaped her mouth.

Motionless she laid on the floor, the men circling her. If she thought during her time here that she never felt more defenceless than this overmatched everything.

"This is not a sedative, it is muscle relaxans. You won't be able to move for quite some time."

"Wha 'll yu du tu ee? Wha ta yu wa t?"

Olivia wasn't able to speak properly. Her mouth could not form words.

Emotionless the men were watching her; the only thing Olivia could move were her eyes.

They were wide with pure terror.

One man suddenly appeared; he carried the barrow with him.

Two of them took Olivia at her shoulders and ankles and placed her on the barrow.

She wanted to struggle, to defend herself, but her body did not take her orders.

That was such a horrible feeling that she broke down completely.

Now she wasn't able to stop her tears from falling. Snobs escaped muffled from her mouth.

She suddenly knew she was going to die.

***FRINGE***

All the pain she endured lately was gone. Only sadness was present in her mind, the faces of her family appeared in front of her inner eye.

There was her mother, her real mother not the one from over there. She was 14 when she died and she remembered the hard time far to well. Memories of the funeral came to her mind.

Rachel broke down in her arms, she fought to control her emotions and finally lost.

But also pictures from the happy times appeared, with her sister and her niece.

And then Peters face appeared in her mind. That feeling was even more excruciating.

He betrayed her. Did he ever have feelings for her? Why didn't he saw that it was not her?

How could he not see that? Everything was lost, she doubted whether she could ever forgive him. Even if she did, it was too late.

The men carried her the whole way back into the OR. Olivia barely paid attention, she finally had given up.

Suddenly Sam appeared in her field of view. His face was red and looked as if he'd explode that very moment.

"Why did it take you so long? Damn!"

"I am sorry Sir, she is completely out of her mind. I was forced to give her muscle relaxans.

Where is Doctor Simmons?"

"She is not working for us anymore. But that doesn't matter, I don't think that we need her.

Does anyone of you have medical job training?"

"Well not really but I did some alternative civilian service in a hospital."

"Right; better then nothing. I need you and Smith and Beckett."

The barrow was placed on that same table Olivia laid on minutes ago.

A huge lamp was light above her head and she had to squeeze her eyes shut because the light was far too bright.

She heard footsteps and finally the OR door slammed shut.

Now there were only 4 men left in the room.

Suddenly the man called Sam came into her field of view.

"I am sorry Olivia. But I realised that you were right the whole time. Now I believe you - that you had no idea what was going on. So you don't need to worry about that anymore. I know where I can get my information. Just don't move, however I don't think that'll be a problem."

He started to laugh about his own joke, but only a few seconds. Then his face became stressed again and he turned around.

Olivia did not know what he was talking about and actually she did not want to know what they would do to her.

"Thomson, can you extract a kind of computer chip out of her head? Here are the X-Ray photographs. I suppose it is directly under her scalp."

"Sir, I- I- I am afraid I can't do this. I might cause a great injury."

"Oh, that is not our problem, the chip has the greatest priority. If she dies; we have one trouble less."

Silence.

The men did not respond, maybe they were shocked. Maybe they refuse to do what Sam wants. Maybe they were going to help her.

"Right. I now that it is asked a little bit too much. But I'll honour your cooperation with 5 grand for the tree of you. Deal?"

"Ok."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia stopped breathing for one moment. Her heart skipped a beat. It is over. You're dead.

Now her heart beats were counted. Somehow her heart did not want to accept it. Instead of dealing with it started pounding more quickly.

Suddenly Olivia began to stir; she was almost able to move again, slowly, but anyways.

She had gotten a last chance. She manhandled her legs from the barrow, it was a weird feeling, like she was about 80 years old.

Now she pushed her self of the table.

But her feet were not able to support her body; they buckled in and Olivia smashed onto the ground.

The men turned around; staring at the woman who lay helpless on the floor.

Her eyes were pleading. But her voice remained strong:

"Don't. Please don't do that to me!"

Sam watched her, no mercy in his eyes.

"Get stared, now!"

" No, no, no, no, no, nooooo! Don't, don't. Get off. PLEASE!"

Olivia screamed and struggled weakly as the men grabbed her and placed her on the operation table again.

"Strap her down!"

She hadn't notice the belts before. The men tightened those belts around her body.

Now she wasn't able to move anymore.

Her screams and her pleadings still echoed through the OR.

"Sedate her!" Sam gave instructions to the men.

The man, called Thomson, came back with a syringe.

Olivia stared at him, her eyes wide with terror.

He caught her view and gave her a sad look, then he bend down and whispered into her ear.

"I'll be very careful."

Olivia did not believe him and shook her head desperately.

Then the syringe hit her vein and she felt the sedative injected into her system.

Her view became dizzy. Her body was tried. She knew that she had to stay awake. She must not close her eyes. The room became darker.

And the last thing Olivia Dunham saw was the unfamiliar face of a man.

***FRINGE***

Peter was drunk. He hadn't slept in days and was not about to.

He locked at his watch, it was 3:30 in the morning, and the bar he spend the night in was about to close. Damn!

He still could not forget the face from Olivia; there in the garden of this good damn house.

He knew he should have seen that it was not his Olivia. Peter winced at the thought; his Olivia; it was probably never going to be his Olivia again.

He was a bastard; he did not deserve anything better. The whole weekend he did not do anything else than drinking and spending his time in shady bars.

What he hell was he doing? Instead of getting drunk he should better fight for the woman he loved. And if she was not willing to take him back, he could at least die with the thought that he tried.

Peter knew that his state of mind was kind of insane, but he was drunk enough to make a try.

He had nothing to loose anyways.

It was raining outside. Well that exactly reflected his mood. He did not bother to get an umbrella; Peter stepped out of the bar and made his way to Olivias house by foot.

It took him about an hour to get there. He was soaking wet, and still had problems to go straight.

Peter thought it would be helpful to think of words he might say; to express his feelings.

But he was not able to.

He finally arrived at Olivias apartment. If he hadn't been drunk he'd probably waited till it was a better time. Everyone seemed to be asleep at 5 am.

However he entered the house and made his way to Olivias front door.

Peter knocked and waited for Olivia to open the door.

He spent five minutes waiting and knocked again. Nothing.

Now Peter touched the doorknob and tried to push the door open. To his astonishment it worked. He was started for a few seconds, then he entered Olivias apartment.

"Olivia?"

No answer.

"Hello? Anyone at home?"

Silence.

Confused he looked around. Something was wrong.

A chair in the kitchen lay on the floor. Olivias FBI badge lay on the coffe table.

Peter went on through the flat, Olivias gun lay on the self in her bedroom.

Something was wrong. She was an great FBI agent, she'd never leave the house without her stuff. And Peter doubted that she went out to drink something, because a glass of cognac stood almost untouched on the table too.

Those things did not seem Olivia like. At least she would have looked the door. And why is the chair lying on the floor?

He took his mobile and dialled Olivias number. After a few seconds he heared something ringing. Peter followed the noise, it came out of the bedroom.

And on her bed lay her mobile.

Even under his conditions Peter knew that something must have happened.

He took this mobile again and dialled the number of Broyles.

After a minute or so, Broyles answered his phone.

"Broyles." he sounded sleepy.

"It's Peter Bishop"

"What is wrong, why are you calling at 5 am?"

"I guess something happened to Olivia?"

"Agent Dunham? What is wrong?"

"I am in her apartment, it is empty. Her gun and her badge are still here and chair is knocked over."

"Bishop, did you have the idea that she is out with someone?"

"Well her door wasn't locked, her mobile is here and going out at this time seems a bit strange."

"Ok, I'll come by and have a look myself."

45 minutes later Phillip Broyles entered Olivias apartment.

"Bishop?"

"Here?" Peter called back.

Phillip Broyles examined the apartment. He too came to the conclusion that something must have happened.

"Have you seen Dunham the last days?"

"On Friday; the last time. She was quite upset. We talked about what happened and she was angry at me, because I didn't see that it was not her."

"Well, we have Monday today. It is cold here, so let's assume she is gone since Friday night.

The knocked down chair looks like here was a fight."

Broyles bend down and looked at the chair carefully.

"Look at these indentions. It seems like handcuffs were attached here."

"You're right; and look at that I guess it is blood."

"Something has happened here." both remained silent for a few seconds.

"I'll call my agents, we have to assume that she was kidnapped. In the worst case she is missing since Friday night. I'll also call the crime scene investigation; they shall turn this house upside down."

"I can't wait. If Olivia is really missing for two days, she might be anywhere. Or maybe –"

"Stop. Before we make speculations we are going to ask her neighbours if they have noticed anything weird."

Peter just nodded; he tried hard to calm himself down. The alcohol was almost abandoned out of his system, no adrenaline has taken its place. No one needed him to panic right now.

He had to save Olivia.

***FRINGE***

"Good. She is unconscious, we can start."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am not sure, yet. Can you pass me that scissors?"

"Here."

"Thank you. I guess first I'll free the spot form her hair."

"Ah, well I see you have everything under control."

With those words Sam left the OR.

"Damn it. I don't want to be a murderer. Not even for 20 grants."

"Calm down, Smith. We won't kill her. The chip is under her scalp and not in her brain. We just cut it out and expose her."

"See, she can't survive on her own. She hasn't eaten in three days. She got tortured –"

"Common, shut up. If you don't want to help, then leave and we'll share your money."

The guy named Smith remained silent, and observed the other two.

"Beckett, look on the table; is there any knife, or something that looks like it was created to cut? Smith; you take those cloths there. I suppose it is going to bleed and you just wipe away the blood."

Both men nodded and did what they were told. Beckett found a scalp which looked perfect for the task. Meanwhile Thomson studied the X-Rays and cut the spot were the chip is hidden free from Olivias blond and now messy hair.

Beckett handed him the scalp, he hesitated for a few seconds. He was afraid to destroy the chip and kill that woman.

Slowly and very carefully he made a cut from about 3 inch. Immediately Smith started to wipe away all the blood that was streaming out.

"Do you see anything?" Beckett asked; he sounded nervous.

"Not yet, can you give me a kind of tweezers, or something similar. I guess I see it."

"Thanks. Here we go."

Thomson slowly pulled out a flat, round and bloody chip out of Olivias head.

Their relief was almost touchable.

"God, you did it, and she is still alive. Respect bro."

"Thank you. Smith can you clean this up and bring it to Sam? Well, I guess we just leave it like this; I am not sure whether I am able to fix this. It'll probably cause more damage than good."

Smith was only halfway though the OR as the doors burst open and Sam walked in.

"Are you already done?"

"Yes, Sir. Here is the chip."

"Perfect work, guys. I'll honour that. No expose her. Just load her in the SUV and throw her in some back road far away from here".

"But, Sir, she'll die."

"That isn't our problem."

Sam left the OR again; this time with the chip. The men stood there motionless regarding the unconscious woman.

"Let's drop her in front of a hospital."

"You're insane? If Sam gets to know that we didn't obey his orders we are dead."

"She is when we do!"

"I need the money. You are free to leave but I take your money!"

Smith remained silent and stared at his workmates.

"Right guys; I am out. We already broke the law for him a thousand times. But I don't want to be responsible for her death. You don't know what it is like to loose someone.

She might have a husband or children. "

Smith left the OR. He didn't want to get in any more trouble. He was not responsible for this anymore.

Beckett and Thompson locked at each other. Beckett began to smile. "Don't mind. So there is more money for us."

Thompson nodded and both grabbed Olivia and carried her roughly out of the OR.

They didn't really pay attention and suddenly Olivias dangling head smashed against the door. Now blood cascaded down on the floor. The men didn't mind at all.

"I won't clean the SUV afterwards. I hate the smell of blood."

"We could sell it to some movie industry."

Both burst out into laughter.

***FRINGE***

They had decided that they would drop the woman somewhere in Boston. That city was very huge therefore she might have a little chance that someone was going to find her, if she was still alive. They didn't check on her.

It was already past midnight, and they drove for a few hours.

Finally they found a good, almost invisible road. Beckett stopped the SUV, and they stepped out. Actually they were quite surprised that the woman was still alive.

"She is strong:" Beckett admitted.

Both grabbed roughly her arms and her legs. Then they dumped the weak, vulnerable, bloody and dying woman carelessly in the abandoned street.

They got back into the SUV and set of, not even locking back.

***FRINGE***

Peter was running up and down the hallway of the FBI building. About 50 agents and cops were searching for Olivia. But if she was missing for almost four days; Peter doubted that Liv was still alive. This thought was killing him. If she was dead, she died knowing that he betrayed her.

He was aware that he never told "her" how much he loved her and how much he cared for her.

Suddenly Astrid appeared.

"Were is Walter?" he sounded rough but he did not care.

"He is in the visitors habitable room; investigating the percolator."

"Yeah, funny." he was about to scream at her, he couldn't deal with his feelings anymore.

But Astrid always had a good sense of human emotions.

She took his arm. "Peter, we are all worried. But you don't help us if you're furious.

"I know."

Peter answered and was about to say anything mean, but he knew that Astrid was right.

"But what can I do?"

"Let's go into her office. Maybe there is any clue; and lets thing about any possible thing that happened to her. That is as helpful as those other entire things. Broyles has occasioned that there will be a picture of her in any news. The first will be broadcasted at 5 am."

Peter nodded.

"I'll never forgive me if something has happened to her. The last thing she told me was why I didn't see that it was not her. And I can't do anything to make it less painful. I failed and now –"

"Peter. We will find Olivia. And everything will be alright. She cared so much about you that she went to the other side to save you. Olivia is hurt, but that doesn't mean that there are no feelings left. No, the contrary of love is not hate, it is indifference. I promise you that that is not the way she feels."

Astrids eyes locked sad, and Peter turned around. He did not want Astrid to see the tear that ran down his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate was tired it was already late, she actually couldn't believe that it was almost morning again. She needed to get to Tommy, her four year old son.

She knew it was irresponsible to work nights and leave him alone at home. But she needed the money, Tommy should live a better life than she did.

The streets very abandoned, that happened not really often in such a city like Boston.

Kate arrived at an almost invisible alley, it was a great short cut to her apartment. But she hesitated a few moments, it was dangerous, but she had a little knife in her purse therefore she turned left.

It was quite dark, but Kate was able to make out a shape about five steps in front of her. She wanted to turn around, but somehow she was curious.

As she came closer she saw that there was lying a woman, in a pool of blood.

Kate stood there motionless, she was scared. Slowly and carefully she stepped even closer.

Automatically she took out her mobile and dialled 911.

Immediately a female voice answered the call.

"Hello, this is Kate Meyer. I am near Emerson – Street in a little alley on the left side. Here is a body. A woman, she lies in a pool of blood, there are bruises over her whole body and she has a massive head injury."

"Did you checked if she is still alive?"

"No … ", Kate was scared, she did not know what she was doing right now, this could not be happening.

"We'll send an ambulance it will arrive in about 13 minutes."

Kate bent down and kneed next to the motionless body. Carefully she stretched out her hand and searched for a pulse on the woman's neck.

Suddenly she shrieked, and screamed into her mobile:

"She is still alive, I guess. I can feel a pulse."

"Good. You stay there with her, the ambulance is about to arrive. If you haven't any medical degree just wait for the ambulance."

After a few minutes, as the 911 – woman gave her a few instructions Kate could hear the siren of an ambulance.

The paramedic jumped out of the ambulance and bend over the lifeless body of Olivia.

"Still pulse, massive head injury, she needs be immediately transferred to a hospital."

With those words they paced Olivias body onto a barrow and carried her into the ambulance.

The doors of the vehicle closed and the ambulance drove with loud siren noise off.

***FRINGE***

"Bishop?" Broyles voice echoed through the hallway of the FBI building. Both Astrid and Peter winced as they heard the loud voice.

They were searching Olivias office now for about more than two hours. It was distraction, especially for Peter.

"Yes!" Peter called back, his voice shaking. He did not know which news were coming right now, and about one hundred thoughts were running though his mind right now.

"A woman found Olivia. She is now transferred to Boston Medical Centre. She is alive."

Something about Broyles tone made Peters blood run cold.

"What happened to her?" he almost screamed at him.

"We don't now yet. She has a massive head injury and her body shows signs of torture."

Peter broke down. That was too much. The imagination that someone caused Olivia willingly pain was cruel. It felt like physical pain to him.

He barely felt Astrids hand on his shoulder, and Broyles eyes met him with worry.

"I need to see her."

"She is still in surgery."

"I DON'T CARE! I NEED TO SEE HER NOW!"

"No problem, Peter, I'll drive you there. You should not drive right now."

First Peter wanted to disagree, but he knew that Astrid was right and only nodded.

They all hurried towards their cars and set of to Boston Medical.

"Peter, she is gonna be fine. She's alive." Astrid wanted to calm Peter down, but she was not successful.

"How do you know? I don't need everyone to tell me this. I want to know the truth! I want to see her! I have to tell her that I am unbelievable sorry for everything that happened. And – most important- she has to know that I love her. If she dies now, than –"

"Don't psych yourself out, Peter! That does not lead us anywhere either."

Both of them kept silent, Peter looked both furious and unbelievable damaged. Astrid was in great worry too. They made their way through the morning traffic at top speed. But even that was not fast enough for Peter.

He stretched out his hand and turned the siren and the signals of the FBI SUV on. First Astrid wanted to explain that this was not allowed, but she knew that she was wasting her breath; therefore she just nodded and dove even faster.

Three minutes later they arrived at Boston Medical.

Peter got out off the car immediately, Astrid on his heels and they ran into the building.

People were staring after them as they ran into the hospital. Peter ran into a nurse and didn't even bother to apologise.

Astrid managed to give her an apologising look and they were already gone. Peter ran up the stairs Broyles and Astrid on his heels.

"Bishop do you know where you are going?" Broyles voice came from behind. For a short moment he stopped and looked around.

"Where is she?"

"4th floor."

Now they were on the third floor, Peter was about to start running again.

"Peter. Please, wait a moment. She is still in surgery. I know that you want to see her, but you will cause more harm than good if you run into the OR right now.

We have to wait. It is hard but we are right here and if she wakes up you are the first one at her side."

Astrid was right, and Peter knew that. He nodded and stood a bit lost in the stairway.

"There are chairs in the corridor. We can wait there."

"What about Walter. He doesn't know where we are."

"I'll call an agent, he will bring him here." Broyles said.

Peter locked at him, he also locked worried; so did Astrid. Suddenly he felt a bit stupid. Olivia meant something for all the people here.

And he, the man who did not notice that he was fucking the Olivia from the other side put up such a fuss.

"Ok." he answered and went up the stairs with normal speed.

***FRINGE***

Afterwards Peter did not know how long he waited for a doctor coming out of the OR. It felt like hours but he assumed that it were only about 50 minutes.

In between Walter had arrived but Astrid went with him into the cafeteria. It did not matter to him. His thoughts were all with Olivia.

Then several men in doctors' overalls came out of the OR. Immediately he approached them.

They assured him that Olivia will survive. She was transferred into a hospital room.

Peter had the strong feeling of a déjà –vu while he was sitting next to the almost lifeless form of Olivia. Her whole body bandaged, she looked bruised, underfed and so vulnerable.

It felt a bit like the hours when he was waiting for her to wake up after she returned from the other side.

Peter did not know whether she was sleeping of still unconscious from the surgery.

The numbness was wonderful. No pain. No hurt.

Olivias mind wasn't working properly. Was she dead?

She did not care anymore. This was fine. This nothingness.

Now the weight of the world or of both worlds could last on other shoulders. This was wonderful.

But she could hear noises. Really quiet but there were voices shouting, steps echoing through hallways. All that seemed far away, behind a door; behind the cotton that was enclosing her.

However there was still something else. Breathing, it was hers. Her chest was moving up and down. She was alive.

Yet there was another person breathing.

Suddenly everything crashed upon her. The fear was like a huge wave that overwhelmed her.

She wanted to struggle to get up, to open her eyes. But her body did not respond. Did they give her those drugs again? The fear turned into pure terror. She was defenceless. Olivia wanted to scream, to run, and to escape but she was not able to.

Peter noticed a change. Now Olivias breathing was unsteady it came ragging and she was shaking slightly. He figured that she had some kind of a nightmare; after all she had to deal with all those terrible things someone must have done to her.

In Peters mind faceless men appeared, which were beating the crap out of his Olivia. The doctor said that she was not raped or abused in any sexual way; there were no sights of that. But she had to endure some kind of electro torture and drug abuse. There were residues of it in her blood. Walter was just figuring out what it was, because no one knew this substance.

Should he wake her up? He couldn't even stand to see her suffering in her dreams.

Peter slightly reached out and carefully touched Olivias shoulder, shaking her gently.

She started to stir and slowly tried to open her eyes.

He could see that it was difficult for her eyes to adjust the bright light.

It was already midday and the sun was illuminating the little room.

She looked disorientated, scared and confused. First she did not see him. She even made the attempt to jump out of her bed but her body did not want to allow it.

Then she realised that Peter was sitting next to her and her expressions almost broke his heart.

Her eyes suddenly seemed to shine, but there was something dark and sad behind the green shine. There was a battle, but finally the bright side won.

Olivia opened her mouth, it formed the word "Peter" but no sound came out.

Her throat was raw and she seemed to be in pain.

Peter took a glass of water from the little table next to her bed and brought it to her mouth.

She drank thirstily, and emptied it with a few gulps. Her mouth formed the words "Thank you" but still no sound was audible.

Her helplessness made Peter almost cry, no one could imagine how sorry he was.

Olivia had to cough and her eyes were watering. The pain killers were wearing off.

"It's okay. I am here now. Nothing can happen to you anymore. I promise. You are save now."

He gently stroked her cheek, or at last the only bruise less spot on her face.

Olivias eyes met with his.

She knew that he told the truth and everything what was is forgotten now. He is here now and he would stay.

Her whole body was an aching mess.

Normally she was strong and could control her feelings and her emotions but now it was too much. She broke down. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. And she started to snob.

Olivia hated it to be weak but this was different than back there with those people.

Peter was here and she trusted him and he was what she needed right now.

He saw Olivia breaking down for the first time, and it was tearing him apart inside. Immediately he was next to her and pulled her into a tight but careful embrace. He did not want to cause her even more pain.

There in his arms she finally knew that she was right there were she belonged. Olivia was no longer ashamed of her tears. Now she let them flood, they were already soaking his shirt. But that did not matter. Every time a snob escaped her throat and she winced from the pain he grabbed her even tighter without hurting her.

And the pain was vanishing slightly. After what seemed like hours, she stopped crying but Peter still stayed at her side. It was good with her she never wanted to let him go anymore.

But her throat hurt from all that crying even more and she was so unbelievable thirst, like she never was before.

She slightly pulled back out of his hug and croaked something that sounded like "water".

He immediately took the bottle from the table and poured her another glass and set it to her mouth. She almost drank that whole bottle.

The drip was giving her something against the pain and Peter could see that her body was relaxing.

He noticed that she was fighting to keep her eyes open, but she lost and fell into a long, deep and dreamless sleep.

***FRINGE***

When she woke up again Peter was still sitting at her side. It was already sunset, she noticed. Peter was wearing another shirt, confused she locked around.

"How long did I sleep?"

"38 hours". Peter smiled.

"You're feeling better?"

"Yes, much. Can I please have some water?"

Peter handed her the glass. Now she was able to drink for herself. She sat up and stared out of the window while slowly drinking.

"How long was I missing?"

"We assume it were four days."

She nodded. "Yes they came Friday night."

"Did you call Rachel?"

He shook his head.

"I know that you don't want to scare her."

Olivia looked grateful and nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Everything hurts. But I am save –" she trailed off.

"Do you know what they wanted from you?"

Silence. Olivia seemed to think but apparently she was lost in her memories.

She was terrified the faces from Sam, Callie and the others appeared.

Peter watched her, he did not want her to re-experience all the horrors that she had to ednure. But he wanted to know who was responsible for Olivias pain, and he wanted revenge. She was strong and now he could be there for her.

"They wanted to know something. But i could not make sense out of that. So they tortured me and battered me up. First with kind of an electric chair and then they drugged me and let me experience unbelievable things."

She stopped but Peter did not want to interrupt her thoughts therefore he just observed her quietly.

"I was really hurt. I guess this man had slammed me against the wall and my head burst open. I was really injured and I needed surgery otherwise I wouldn't have made it. I was brought into a kind of OR and there was Callie. She was nice, she helped me. But somehow they discovered that there is something in my head. A chip. And suddenly Callie was gone and three other men had to extract the chip and then kill me afterwards, or at last expose me. It seems like I survived. I can't remember it properly. It is just a blur out of fear and pain.

And the drugs have taken their part, too. I suppose I was unconscious most of the time. Not sure. At least this is everything that I remember right now."

Peter felt a sting in his heart. He wanted to make it all unhappen. And the knowledge that that was impossible made it even harder for him to accept it.

"We are going to find those bastards and then they will pay for what they did to you."

Olivia managed a little smile, but it cost her more afford than she thought.

"I need to talk to Broyles, than he can initiate the investigation. But I don't remember anything about the way or the location where I was held.

It was a long way and most of the time I was unconscious. It seemed to me like a shut down factory building and the road got bumpier before we arrived. That's everything.

"Sure; I will call him. Do you need anything else? Do the painkillers still work?"

"Yes, I suppose." She smiled slightly, but it did not reach her eyes.

"I experienced worse, I can do this now. Thank you, Peter."

"I'll let you rest now. You look so pale, and the bruises only make it worse."

Suddenly Olivias eyes changed, they became haunted and fearful.

"NO Peter. Please don't leave me. I need my gun, Peter. I can't defend myself I need my gun."

She got a panic attack, Peter noticed immediately. She tried to get up, but her body was far to week and she almost fell out of her bed.

But he was there, he took her in a tight embrace. She had to know that she was not alone, that he won't leave her ever again.

She was aware of her vulnerable state, and she hated it. But Olivia knew that they would come after her if they found out that she was still alive.

And this truth made her panic even more. Sam was capable of horrific things. They would beat her up again, and use the chair, or the drug. No. No. No.

She had to get out of here, they would surely check onto hospitals.

Olivia didn't even listen to Peters shushing words. She was only terrified.

She needed to get out of here. Just away! Those men must not find her.

Peter did not know what to do. Olivia did not listen, she was too stuck in her own mind, in the terrors it was creating.

"Olivia!" he screamed at her, she winced. It was too loud.

"We have to go, Peter; we have to run. They will come after me, I know their faced and Sam, the man, he is up to something –"

"Shhh, Olivia. I am here; I am with you. And i won't leave. I won't let anyone harm you ever again. Please calm down. Olivia. I am here. I am here."

He rocked her back and forth. He stroked her back, carefully, not knowing whether there were bruises, too.

"You're gonna be fine. You're gonna be fine, Olivia."

Peter repeated those words all over again and slowly she calmed down again.

That was the moment when Olivia realised that holding on makes you strong; but sometimes it is letting go.

_The End_


End file.
